


Big Steps

by blackbirdflyfly



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdflyfly/pseuds/blackbirdflyfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate accidentally blurts out something during study time, and the girls get sidetracked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Steps

**Author's Note:**

> This is a genderswap!klaine story. Kate is Kurt and Blaire is Blaine incase you couldn't figure out.

“You should move in with me.”

Wait. What. Blaire blinked, hazel eyes flicking up to scrutinize her girlfriend at her chair at the desk. She was looking back intently, her elbow leaning on the back of the chair, her chin pillowed in the palm of her hand. Her icy blue eyes held a dreamy look in them as she raised her eyebrows. Blaire blinked again, wondering if she had heard Kate right. Maybe she just imagined it; that had to have been it.

“I—um—what?” Blaire finally got out, her mouth feeling slightly dry. She suddenly wished she had a bottle of water or wasn’t sitting on this bed, in a perfect position for Kate to continue to watch her.

Kate’s cheeks dusted over with a warm, pink flush, her eyes flicking down to her carpeted floor. She straightened her back and pulled away her arm, dropping her hands in her lap. “I—nothing. Nothing at all,” she muttered, embarrassed.

Quickly, the studying they had been doing was forgotten as Blaire tossed her Psych book to the side. It thumped dully on the comforter, still sounding loud in the silence left between them. The silence that held that one statement.

You should move in with me.

“No no no, Kate,” Blaire quickly said, fumbling over herself and other studying materials as she crawled to the end of the bed. Once there safely, she rested on her knees, hands rubbing up and down her thighs nervously. “I—just, that came out of no where. I wasn’t expecting it.”

Kate made a face into her lap. “It was just a stupid wistful thing anyway. My mouth moving before my brain could process. You can just forget it.”

“Kate.” Blaire’s voice was slightly hard, trying to coax her into looking back up at her. “Should we talk about this?”

Kate shook her head, almost violently. “I’m serious, I was just daydreaming.”

With a sigh, Blaire slid off of the bed and strode over to the desk, leaning against it. “Too bad. We’re going to talk about it now that you brought it up—even if you didn’t mean to,” she made sure to say as she saw Kate open her mouth to protest. “And…I think it’s about time that we get serious about this too. Because I’ve been thinking about it also.”

“Really?” Kate was looking up with wide eyes, surprised.

“Yeah, really,” laughed Blaire, giving Kate a gentle smile. How could she not have thought about them moving in together eventually? They’ve been together for almost a year, almost inseparable. And it’s not like thinking about moving in was the worst she’s thought of, she’d thought of many things that she’d like in the future with Kate. She always did. “I mean, I have for a while now, but that was really my hopeless romantic taking hold.”

Kate smiled up at Blaire, the blush across her cheeks lightening. “I just…thought that maybe I was being creepy and clingy wanting it, I’ve never really known when it was too soon or not,” she murmured, ducking her head.

Blaire knelt down, pressing her fingertips gently against the bottom of Kate’s chin. “Hey, talk to me.” They usually did really well when it came to communicating, talking out everything. They knew that communication was an important part of any relationship.

“I’m sorry. It’s just…even after all this time it’s all so new to me.” Her voice was just a whisper and Blaire couldn’t help but giggle.

“You’re perfect,” she said softly before placing a kiss in the middle of her girlfriend’s mouth. “Now, explain to me about your earlier words?”

Tipping her head back, Kate playfully groaned. “Fine. Come on.” She stood up and helped Blaire up, pulling her along behind her to her bed. It was pretty small and if Blaire ever did move in she’d need to get a bigger one, she thinks. But it worked for now when they wanted to cuddle, like right at this moment. After Kate crawled across the bed and got comfortable, Blaire followed and pulled her down till they were lying, their heads on one pillow. “Do I still have to?”

Blaire’s face scrunched up with a smile and she ducked her head to press her nose against Kate’s jaw. “Yes, you do,” she breathed.

Kate sighed again, but was still smiling. “I just…was thinking about it. You were sitting on my bed and you just looked so comfortable and I thought about how nice it would be to walk in and see you studying there everyday. Or at the counter as you made lunch. Or at my desk, typing away at an essay.” She was blushing again and Blaire brushed her lips across the warm pink.

“Really? I kind of wish I could always read your mind when you’re staring at me.”

Kate shook her head, her lips twisting up. “I don’t think I’d like that sometimes.” 

“The times that we end up making out?” Blaire guessed, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Exactly those times.” Kate was relaxed, her hand snaking around Blaire’s waist, fingers tickling the bottom of her shirt. “But back to the topic on hand, I’ve been thinking about it a lot the last couple months. I was originally planning to formally ask you on our one year. But sometimes my mouth moves before I can really think things through, and ruins what could be really romantic moments.”

Blaire was silent, her eyes watchful. Kate’s apartment was already like home to her; far more comfortable than the apartment she shared with Jenn. Though she did love that girl, she sometimes just wished that she could have privacy. And since Rachel moved out with her model boyfriend a few weeks before, she’d have a lot of it here. Not to mention an abundance of time with her beautiful girlfriend.

“You’re being really quiet.”

Blaire blinked, smiling widely at the worried look on Kate’s face. “Don’t worry. I’m just thinking about what you said. Because I think I’d really like to be able to walk in and find you napping on the couch, with that cute little sleepy pout of yours,” Blaire mumbled the end of her sentence, leaning in to drag her lips over Kate’s pink ones.

Kate’s nose scrunched up when Blaire pulled away, trying to hide her smile into Blaire’s soft shirt. “Oh, stop it.”

“I’m serious,” Blaire whined, nosing along Kate’s jaw to her nose, “And then we’d get to spend the nights together…without fear of Rachel or Jenn walking in.” Her lips were pulled into a seductive smile as Kate looked back at her face, her cheeks flaming bright red.

“Is that all you ever think about? I ask you to move in and automatically you think, “Yes, now we can have sex without distractions”. You’re terrible.” Kate almost pulled off a scandalized face, except for the gentle smile peeking at the corner of her mouth.

Blaire awkwardly shrugged her shoulders, laughing softly against Kate’s cheek. “I’m sorry, but last I knew you weren’t complaining.”

“Terrible,” came Kate’s muttered voice as she slid her fingers up under the hem of Blaire’s thin shirt. 

“Oh, yes. Because that’s totally what you gasp at night.” Blaire laughed as Kate removed her hand and shoved at her shoulders. “Hey!” Wrapping her arms around her slender waist, Blaire pulled her girlfriend back against her, pressing her mouth into the dip of her collarbone. The tantalizing skin peeked from the neckline of her pale v-neck.

“You’re such a pervert, why am I dating a pervert,” she gasped out in laughter that tapered off into a gentle gasp as Blaire’s teeth found the sensitive skin.

“Thought so.” Blaire’s voice was muffled before she pulled back and ran her tongue quickly over her lips. “I’d love to.”

Kate gave her a dopey smile and a questioning look, “What?”

“Move in with you.”

Suddenly Kate’s heart was skipping, her breath catching at the sincere look in Blaire’s eyes. “Oh.” Her mouth moved as she tried to gather words, taken off guard by the sudden seriousness. “That’s wonderful.”

Blaire giggled, seeing how obviously surprised Kate was by the turn in conversation. “Yes.”

Silence settled over them as Kate just stared, her mind slowly catching up. “Oh,” she breathed again, flushing.

“I think now is the time to see how serious you were about this…like…finding out when?” Blaire stepped carefully around the subject, biting the corner of her bottom lip nervously.

“I thought about this beforehand. I told you I’ve been thinking about this for a while…” Kate hurried out, sliding her hands up Blaire’s back, pressing her close. “Like…during the summer. Not now because we have too much work already with classes and moving out and in would just pile more pressure on us and our finals.”

Blaire nodded. “You’re always the thinker in the relationship. I mean, if it was up to me we’d be moving in right now. But no, your idea is perfect. And pretty smart.”

“I’d love to have you move in right now, but we have to be practical. Something you obviously don’t know how to be.” Blaire scoffed and stuck her tongue out, squeaking in surprise as Kate pressed forward and sealed her lips over hers. “Plus, you’re here all the time anyway, so no need to worry about moving in quickly.” 

“Just the thought though…that we’ll be living together. It just makes me extremely giddy,” Blaire admitted, fingers tangling in the back of Kate’s shirt. “It’s such…”

“A big step?”

Kate’s eyes were bright, her cheeks a light pink as she look at Blaire. “Yeah, very big,” Blaire nodded, her hair brushing Kate’s nose.

“Closer to forever, huh?” Kate prompted, her eyes holding Blaire’s, hope shining within the swirls of dark blue.

“Yeah…forever,” came Blaire’s whispered reply, her chest exploding with warmth and love for the girl she held against her. She would always wish forever with her. She could feel the telltale sign of tears pricking the back of her eyes. Kate caught the glimpse of wetness beginning in her girlfriend’s eyes and she cooed, pulling her in and resting her chin on top of her head. “Kiss me,” Blaire whimpered, rolling her eyes at the sniffle that followed.

Kate obliged, tilting her head to capture Blaire’s lips, letting them move slowly for a moment. When they broke away, both of the girls’ breathing slightly deeper now, they smiled brightly at each other. “Don’t cry, you know I’ll cry too.”

“I’ll try not to,” Blaire chuckled, blinking back the lingering tears. After swallowing back a lump in her throat, she wiggled herself just a bit closer to her girlfriend’s body.

“I hate to break this beautiful moment, but you have to get back home soon. I remember something about a movie date with Jenn?” Kate said, wiggling away as Blaire tried to pull her in even more.

Throwing her head back against the pillow, Blaire groaned. “Jenn can wait.”

“No, she can’t. She’s not going to have these moments all the time soon enough, she’ll miss it. Also, it’s the perfect time to break the news that you’ll be moving out come summer.” The taller girl sat up and patted Blaire’s belly before getting up. “Come on.”

Blaire groaned loudly again. She always hated when Kate had a good reason for doing something she didn’t. Kate stood in the doorway, arms crossed and lips twisted into an adoring smile as she watched Blaire throw out her arms against the mattress.

“Why is it again that we aren’t moving in together right now?”


End file.
